


Your Worth More To Me

by Rebel51



Series: little bit beastly [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anorexia, Brotherly Affection, Cutting, Depression, Dom/sub, Drugged Sex, F/F, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Hair-pulling, Hybrids, Locked In, M/M, Past Abuse, Rape Recovery, Torture, Unplanned Pregnancy, Whipping, beatings, body image issues, forced maid, hybrid adoptions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel51/pseuds/Rebel51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hybrids are sold to the highest paying bidders but some hybrid's don't go to good master's they need to be taken care of by a non-hybrid by law. Bad master's are frowned upon since the hybrid, Non-hybrid relationship is codependent Non-hybrid's take care of hybrid's by providing for them suitable place's to live and giving them a place to sleep and Hybrid's could give there master's children whether male or female and worked around the house while their master's at are work. I suck at summaries but better then it seems</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Help me please pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy it

Dean and Seth were in different cage's awaiting what they new as the auction for hybrids they knew they were going to be bought by a complete stranger as the auction started dean was pushed to the center of the stage as he was being pushed out he looked at his brother Seth and told him he would be okay no matter what happens he wont leave him alone. as the girl introduced him "First up we have a dog hybrid in its early twenty's 20's and really handsome" A girl with blonde hair and a Russian accent introduced we will start the bidding in 2000 dollars the bidding was going quickly and it suddenly stopped when someone offered 50000 dollars 'Sold to number 63' the lady said delighted as she called the men to roll the cage off the stage. "Next up was Seth as they rolled his cage to the stage people started bidding right off the bat without the girl even saying anything as the same man who bought dean gave the same amount for him but he knew that he would be with dean and that's the only thing that made him smile as they pushed him of the stage. As they were being pushed toward the desk the man was waiting for them there simileing his hair was short and blonde and he had broad shoulders he looked pretty muscular he wore a grey suit they learned his name was hunter Hearst helmsely when the lady in the desk had told him everything was in order and that he could take them home, and gave him a red leash and a yellow leash as hunter put the red leash on Dean and the yellow Leash on Seth it was law that every hybrid had to were a leash when outside so hunter took them to his car opening back door sending Seth and dean to the back. as he went to the other side turning on the car and driving off to his house.

As hunter had taken them into the house he explained the rules to both Dean and Seth "you will stay in the guest room that is just down that hall. You will also do all the chores in this house you will cook,sweep and vacuum and if i want one of you in my room for special purposes you will come when i call you do i make my self clear' Hunter asked as Dean and Seth nod there heads "Good" hunter said as he smirked so get to cleaning the house i want this place clean when i comeback i need to go to work oh and if this house isn't clean there will be a punishment" He explained. They nodded as he left the room. Seth hugged Dean and mumbled 'i don't like him his mean" Dean sighed "I know but at least were together right" Seth just nodded "Okay well let's get started then" Dean said as he looked all over the first floor finding a closet with a vacuum and a broom. "So which one o you want" Dean asked looking Seth "I guess the vacuum's okay" Dean Took the vacuum to Seth plugging it in to the nearest outlet. as Seth turned the vacuum on they both covered their ears quickly turning off the vacuum "this thing is loud' They both whined "What are we going to do" Here take the broom I don't want you hurting your ears" Dean handed the broom to Seth and took the vacuum taking it upstairs and starting to vacuum as Seth went to the kitchen and started to sweep as they finished they both decided to wipe down the counters and the table of the kitchen. while Dean started cooking making sure there was enough for all three.

A few hours later hunter came back and asked how the cleaning went as they both answered "Good" they said simultaneously "I'll be the judge of that hunter said as he walked through the house swiping his fingers through different furniture when he reached the lamp table in the far corner he saw dust build up on the surface "somebody did not clean this part of the table who was it" Hunter said as he turned to look at them "It was me sir" Dean said as we walked forward "Go up to my room its just up the stairs and make a left and no food for you today" Hunter told Dean as he walked upstairs "Now go serve my food" Hunter looked at Seth. Seth walked to the kitchen serving hunter food "Here you go sir" Seth said nervously setting it on the table setting a spoon fork and knife next to him hunter took a bite and spit it out "That's disgusting" Hunter yelled and Seth just lost it "It is not disgusting Dean spent a lot of time cooking that your just to stupid to know what good food is" Seth yelled out of no where Hunter slapped Seth sending him tumbling back.as hunter started kicking him in the side with hunter punching Seth repeatedly giving him a bloody nose.

Dean ear's had perked up at hearing Seth yelping in pain and that sent him into protective mode he ran as fast as he could reaching kitchen seeing hunter puling Seth up by the hair just to slap him again "Don't you dare talk to me like that you bitch i bought you i own you" Hunter went to pull on Seth hair again but Dean pushed him off picking Seth up holding his hand as they ran up the stairs reaching a closet Seth was had tear's on his eye's looking at Dean "Look Seth i want you to stay in here when i call you i want you to run as fast as you can downstairs and run as fast as you can get away from here okay" Seth held on to dean's hand "What abo-about you i cant j-just leave you he-here" Seth cried "Look Seth i'll be okay i promise I will catch up to you okay i''ll be fine i promise just remember that i love you okay" Dean said as he wiped tear's from Seth eye's and gently kissed Seth on the forehead. As he closed the door and Seth waited patiently for Dean's call.

Dean couldn't help but feel like he had to pay hunter back for hurting his brother so he went back downstairs heading back to the kitchen to find him but hunter was gone. Hunter had snicked up on dean and took him down punching Dean over and over Dean tried to push Hunter off but he was to heavy so Dean just tried to protect his face. Hunter was trying to reach the knife that was on the table and Dean took the opportunity to flip them over making the knife fall next to them Dean was punching Hunter in the face leaving Hunter with a split lip and a broken nose that was Bleeding uncontrollably "Seth now leave" Dean yelled. Seth ear's perking up at his name being called opened the closet door running as fast as he could reaching the front door it was locked with an actual lock so Seth grabbed a lamp and tried to smash it open when that didn't work he wondered around reaching the living room with a fireplace with a small kit on the side grabbing a metal shovel he ran back to the front door hitting the lock until it finally broke running out of the house running as fast as he could without being seen "Dean will catch up i know he will he promised he'll be able to find me" Seth kept repeating in his head. When dean heard the alarm say front door open he couldn't help but smile Seth was out but as he was distracted Hunter grabbed the knife cutting Dean in his left Arm when dean howled in pain Hunter flipped them over making Dean struggle to get free. Grabbing Dean by the hair "You've been a really bad dog i think you need to be taught a lesson" Hunter smirked as he grabbed one of Deans Ears and cut it in half sending Dean into a rage of pain. when the pain was to much Dean passed out the last thing he saw was hunter smirking.

Seth was running down a street when he bumped into a girl who had orange hair he was about to run the other way until the lady grabbed him by the wrist "Oh my god what happened to you" she asked before Seth could answer he passed out and the women who was pretty strong for her size carried him back to a medium sized building laying him down on a bed in the nearest room. "Becky is that you" a man said as he walked into the room "Yes Finn it's me" Becky answered looking back "Who's that Babe" I don't know found him in the street looked pretty scared decided to bring him here" Becky said cleaning Seth wound's "That's good let me go make paper work for him so he can get adopted Okay" Finn said as he kissed Becky's forehead "you'll be okay don't worry" Becky said as she swiped Seth hair away from hi face.

Dean woke up on the floor of a room he didn't recognize it was probably the guest room he struggled to get up but held him-self up using the drawer. He reached the door and tried to open it he didn't know why he thought it might be open but of course it wasn't there was no window's to break so he was stuck in there until Hunter came through the door. The smell of blood was getting him really dizzy it had a strong smell of metal. he passed out cause the smell really agitated his nose luckily he fell on bed with his last thought being Seth and hoping his okay.

Seth had finally woke up but he was frantic and yelling "Dean! Dean where are you." Becky came running through the door "Your okay" Becky said as she hugged him " "No where's Dean? Where's my Brother?" Seth yelled "I don't know Becky replied "Oh god his still at the house his in trouble you have to save him." Seth yelled starting to cry "Where's this house will help your Brother but you need to tell us where the house is." Becky answered " I don't know he told me to run so i ran as fast as i could i didn't see the street name or the address i just ran" He said crying "It's okay do you know who leave's in that house" Becky asked calmly"'Hunter" Seth said as he passed out again "The name made Becky gasp Hunter was a main buyer of Hybrid's they always went missing after a while this guy's brother must be dead by now but she decided that she would check it out just encase. 


	2. Help me please pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only thing i can say is that we meet a new hybrid in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone for so long. I have been really busy with college and Work around the house but i have finally updated this story which is one of my favorites!

"Calm down okay i will go save your brother i'm sure his fine do you mind if i ask your name" Becky asked "It's Seth, Seth Ambrolins" Well Seth Ambrolins want something to eat "Becky asked Seth didn't want to eat knowing his brother was in danger but his stomach had growled so loudly that probably the neighbors had heard him. Becky smiled "Let's go to the Kitchen". "not until you tell who you are and where i am" Seth Questioned 'I'm Becky and your at a Hybrid adoption Agency" Becky answered "Now let's go get you something to eat follow me. Becky had Seth following her to the kitchen so he could get some Dinner. As Seth walked into the kitchen he noticed a man talking to a bunny Hybrid He could tell by the long white floppy Ears. Finn was at the table trying to get Tyler to eat But Tyler just rejected the food. "Come on Tyler please you need to eat your going to get sick" Finn pleaded Tyler was absently rubbing at a part on his arm. Finn knew what was there Tyler's sick monster of a master had made Tyler think that he was ugly He even went as far as to cut the word unto Tyler's Arm. he felt bad fr Tyler he was one of the best people you could meet he didn't deserve what happened to him nobody does. Tyler was like a brother to Tyler he just felt that type of connection to him. Becky and Finn would tell Tyler How beautiful he was but, Tyler would just scream at them and told them not to lie to him that he knew he wasn't Finn just hoped that someday someone would come and pick to adopt Tyler but everyone who went there and learned of Tyler's scared word would chose a Different Hybrid and leave him behind one of the reason's that Finn think's Tyler still has an image problem is because his been here for 4 years and all the other's have come and gone and it pisses Finn of a lot there was nothing wrong with Tyler and he wish'es that someone would notice that.

Becky came back with a Bowl soup for Seth and a spoon she set down on the table in front of Seth. "Sit down it's chicken soup taste really amazing" Becky Said "Yeah thank you" Seth said while his voice cracked a little "Hey don't worry will find your brother" Becky said although she was thinking Whether it's Dead or Alive but she kept that part to herself. "Hey Finn can i talk to you in private" Becky said looking across the room. Finn put the spoon down "Yeah sure" Finn said as he looked down to Tyler "Promise me you'll eat while i'm gone" Finn said sternly. Tyler said nothing but after awhile he nodded his head. Finn smiled at that and walked with Becky past the tables with the kitchen Finn honestly has know idea why they still have all this tables there's only two Hybrids here Tyler and Seth all the other hybrid's had been adopted which is why Finn think's Tyler is quiet all the time because so much time has passed since he was here and he still hasn't gotten adopted while all the other Hybrid's had gotten adopted by many different people. So Tyler had lost hope but Finn was sure Tyler would get adopted by a really Handsome/Beautiful and respectful owner. "So why did you want to talk to me about Becky" Finn looked up at her "While Seth has a Brother they were adopted by the same person" Becky said frowning "That's great we just get him from there and bring him here" Finn said Smiling "no it's not great the person who adopted them was Hunter" Becky said looking at Seth. "Oh" Finn now understood the gravity of the situation "Did you tell Seth That his brother might be dead by the time we get there". "No i couldn't he look's so sad and if i tell him the poor thing will be crying his eye's out" Becky said sternly "well he should know how much trouble his brother is in Becks" Finn said just as sternly. "Finn please can we just go save his brother and bring him here" Becky pleaded. Finn sighed "fine but you should tell him" Finn repeated "There won't be a need to he'll still be there" Becky said "Fine let's go" Finn said

Dean had woken up once again this time on the bed of the same room he had been in. Dean didn't here Hunter at all so he believes he's not there he decides to try the door again but it's still locked and he knew it was a lost cause to even try, but he's worried about Seth and want's to make sure his okay. The only problem is how the hell is he going to get out of this stupid room and by extension house. he needs to find a way out and reach his baby brother. He's stomach growled he was hungry and smelled food. He looked around and saw to Bowls on the floor that weren't there before one had the food that Dean had cooked Earlier and the Other had water it was really degrading but he was hungry and was willing to eat out of it. So he got on all fours and started eating straight from the bowl it was really good he doesn't know why Hunter said it was disgusting. 

Tyler had gone to his room he had eaten the soup like he had promised but now he felt really full, and he didn't like it his previous owner always used to tell him how ugly he was how his hair was to greasy and he was to fat. So he started to not eat but now that he's here they make him eat whether he want's to or not he know's he's fat can see his stomach sticking out. how his shirt sticks to him. He just want's someone to want him "why has nobody adopted me yet I've been here far longer then anyone else but i'm still stuck here i'm not worse anyone's time i useless, ugly and fat" He cried out and to make everything worse he has a reminder of it from his previous owner the word ugly cut in his arm so he never forgets why nobody wants him. He got close to the the toilet he's never tried it but he's heard that it work's so he hunched over the toilet on his knees making him-self throw up everything that he had eaten. He liked the way of how his stomach felt empty and light he got up flushed the toilet and went to the sink to brush his teeth. and headed back to his room to just lay down on his bed and i was still early like around 5 in the afternoon but he felt drained emotionally he just cried and cried until he fell asleep

Seth was still at the table not eating anything the bunny Hybrid Tyler he thinks left hours ago. He didn't want to eat what if he was here eating while his brother was alone and starving he knew he shouldn't of left Dean in that house but the sternness of his brother stare made Seth leave and not think twice. He's brother must be cold and hungry and it's all Seth fault he should of stayed he should've been there with Dean then at least they would be together. He didn't even notice when he had started crying he just hoped his brother was okay. Just hoping that Dean was still alive. He laughed what was he saying of course Dean's still alive Dean wouldn't leave him. There brothers and brothers stick together till the end. He know's Becky would bring Dean back, He just knows it.

Becky and Finn had finally made it to Hunter's Mansion it appeared he wasn't home since the car he drives was nowhere to be seen this could be there only chance to get the other hybrid out. Becky got her gun and passed Finn one. "Go Through the back i'll start in the front" Becky told Finn "Yeah sure". Finn responded as he headed to the back. Becky jiggled the fence a little it dint budge so she just climed the fence and headed to the front door where she kicked it open. Dean had heard a big crash out there he knew it was hunter and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't scared so he huddled into the corner of the closet. While Finn had knocked over the back door he saw the kitchen he saw all the blood that was on the floor. He knew something bad must of happen and he could say that now he was sure that Dean had died. He kept hearing down the hall reaching the living room he saw tables turned over and he saw a broken lock and thought that must be how Seth got out. 

Becky had entered the mansion and directly headed to the right side of the mansion she saw the laundry room and decided to look in there but what she saw in the washing machine was Hunter's clothes covered in blood . She needed to find the other Hybrid if his body was still here she wanted to give him to Seth so he could at least say good bye she found a door down the hall she jiggled the knob a little but it was locked she kicked it open and the door caused a dent in wall she heard a small wimper she looked everywhere t was then that she decided to check the closet but when she opened it something jumped out on her and was suddenly n the floor with a hybrid crying and trying to hit her, but she was quick and easily blocked the punches with her hand "Hey calm down i'm not going to hurt you i promise". Dean finally looked closely and notice it wasn't hunter it was a girl with red hair he nodded and stopped struggling.

A man had appeared and Dean looked at him suspiciously but the girl who was helping him stay balanced and on his feet seemed to know him so he knew he was in no actual danger. They took him to the van that they had come in. he had lost a bunch of blood he was lucky he was able to stay concious Becky had promised he'd be okay that he was going to there adoption agency and that he was going to see his brther soon and they would patch him up. He smiled at knowing his brother was okay and that he was going to see him soon, he was losing consciousness the last thing he heard was the red head yelling "Drive faster Finn" then everything went black

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if you liked it and if i should write more. Comments very much appreciated  
> So Dean and Seth are Dog hybrids as you already guessed they have dog ears and they have some traits of Dog's like high-tend sense of Hearing and a high-tend sense of smell. This may have been really basic writing but as the story goes on the writing will be better.


End file.
